


Cherry Bomb

by gabbiwrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbiwrites/pseuds/gabbiwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bright red lips and light brown eyes, who knew someone could be so enraging and at the same time so persuasive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Bomb

Bright red lips and light brown eyes, who knew someone could be so enraging and at the same time so persuasive? Allison didn’t want to admit it but when Erica kissed her she felt more than just vivid anger, the very same vivid anger that made her shove the blonde off. It was with much aggression and frustration that Allison spewed to Erica a whole hearted “get the hell away from me.” But it was with a certain curiosity and breathlessness that during the kiss her eyes fluttered closed--brief as it might have been the momentary lapse in judgment was quite present.

   "Playing hard to get, hmm? You should know me well enough by now to realize I find that to be quite a turn on." The words made Allison’s ears burn whether with anger or embarrassment she wasn’t sure. Although whatever it was made sure the words replayed themselves over in her mind at least a hundred times. Sitting in the library she tried to drown out the mocking voice in her head and the sensation on her lips that made her want to tear her hair out. That’s when a familiar clicking of heels entered and she knew her day was about to get so much worse.

   She buried her head into her math book, it was a valiant effort but the creak of a chair being pulled out at the desk she sat at proved it a failure after all. “Must be one hell of a math book, most people prefer to look at me over algorithms. “ It was paired with an all too happy to be there tone that the text book is promptly snatched from her grasp. Allison fights the urge to slam her head on the desk and instead watches the blonde with perhaps more intent than necessary.

   “You really love to annoy people don’t you?” Allison swallows hard trying to contain her temper, but she feels a burning in her stomach and she feels herself bubbling over the edge of something; something that she isn’t quite sure of.

   “Annoy? And here I thought we were really headed in a good direction.” Erica promptly smirks and raises her eyebrows at her.

   “Yeah, it’s some real progress we’re making here.” Sarcasm drips from the dark haired girl’s tone but that only makes Erica laugh.

   “You know what I think would really be progressive?” Erica leans forward her face inches away from Allison’s. It’s then that Allison starts to figure out that pounding in her chest isn’t quite from anger.   

   “Do I honestly want to know?” She’s not sure if it’s the rage or curiosity that fuels her words, but she is sure that she can feel Erica’s mint breath on her face and that she can’t help but hang onto every word. What was wrong with her—she felt out of place, like everything was out of focus in that moment.

   Erica laughs, leaning closer, “I think a little meeting in the janitors’ closet would do us well. You know a little girl bonding?”

   It dawns on Allison just what she’s proposing and it has nothing to do with bonding. But it’s when Erica whispers to meet her there in fifteen minutes that she realizes she hasn’t taken a regular breath since the moment they started speaking. It’s also when she finds herself in the janitor’s closet eyes closes and hands entangled in blonde waves that she discovers there’s a thin line between hate and love—or was it lust?


End file.
